The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, ‘Prunus armeniaca’, and which has been denominated varietally as ‘F194 cv’ hereinafter, and more specifically to a new apricot tree variety which is characterized as to novelty by bearing large, light orange-colored fruit which have some pinkish red blush. This new variety of apricot tree is also notable for producing fruit which are ripe for harvesting and shipment at least about 3 weeks later than other common apricot varieties such as “Perfection” (not patented) under the ecological conditions prevailing in Eastern Washington.